


Unrequited

by syredronning



Series: bridge2sickbay [27]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Discovery, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21544597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syredronning/pseuds/syredronning
Summary: They must have had hundreds of dinners together.
Relationships: Number One & Christopher Pike
Series: bridge2sickbay [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542673
Kudos: 15





	Unrequited

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge drabble written for bridge2sickbay in 2009, rescued from Livejournal. All errors are mine.

They must have had hundreds of dinners together, never anything else but Captain and Commander, friendly but professional, with just the right measure of closeness and distance – until one evening something clicked in his head and he looked at her as if he'd never seen her before. And it really, really hit him like a club in his guts that she was the most marvelous woman in the whole damn universe and that he wanted her like burning.

_Fuck._

He spent the next weeks trying to make that revelation un-happen, with very little effect. He just couldn't get his body under control that started to overreact every time she was close by, his stupid heartbeat that turned into a frantic drum, his blood flow that ran into decidedly unwanted directions which caused all kinds of uncomfortable moments.

Getting stranded on a planet alone with her and having to spend the night in a stupid cave didn't help the situation at all. He tightly hugged his arms around his body, still freezing despite the little fire they managed to set up.

"Captain, did you ever have moments of revelations?"

Her voice was cool and calm like always, but when he looked up to meet her gaze over the flickering flames, there was something new in her eyes.

"Maybe?" he asked back casually, his heart in his throat.

"Landing teams should never beam down without proper emergency equipment."

"Right – right." He rubbed his face, cursing his useless crush on her.

They had another hundred dinners together, and sometimes when she opened her mouth with her eyes so bright and intense, he hoped she'd say something, anything that would give him some opening regarding a change in their oh-so-professional relationship.

He didn't stop hoping - yet.


End file.
